pilka_noznafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
FC Barcelona
Futbol Club Barcelona (w języku katalońskim), w skrócie Barça (wym. baɾsa) – kataloński wielosekcyjny klub sportowy, istniejący od chwili założenia drużyny piłkarskiej. Założony w 1899 przez grupę Szwajcarów, Anglików i Hiszpanów, z czasem stał się katalońską instytucją o dużym znaczeniu społecznym. Jego dewiza to Més que un club (pl. Więcej niż klub). Jedna z wielu teorii mówi, że barwy klubowe Barcelona zaczerpnęła od szwajcarskiego klubu FC Basel. Poza sekcją piłkarską do FC Barcelona należą jeszcze: Regal FC Barcelona, FC Barcelona-Intersport, FC Barcelona Sorli Discau i FC Barcelona Senseit. Klub posiada także rezerwową i młodzieżową drużynę piłki nożnej (FC Barcelona B), a także liczne sekcje amatorskie. Historia 1899 29 listopada 1899 pasjonujący się futbolem 22-letni Szwajcar Hans Gamper wraz z grupą przyjaciół zebranych w sali gimnastycznej Gimnasio Solé, ''przy barcelońskiej ulicy La Rambla utworzył Foot-Ball Club Barcelona. Angielskie pochodzenie nazwy nie jest zbiegiem okoliczności, ponieważ pierwszy prezes klubu, Walter Wild i jego koledzy John Parsons i Wiliam Parsons pochodzili z Wielkiej Brytanii. Akt założycielski podpisali: Walter Wild, Lluís d'Ossó, Bartomeu Terradas, Joan Gamper, Otto Kunzle, Otto Maier, Enric Ducal, Pedro Cabot, Carlos Pujol, Jose Llobet, John Parsons i William Parsons. Pierwszym prezesem klubu został Walter Wild, skarbnikiem mianowano Bartomeu'a Terradasa, a Lluísowi d'Ossó powierzono funkcję sekretarza. Wybrano też bordowo-granatowe barwy, a klubowym symbolem uczyniono miejski herb oraz ustalono składkę członkowską na utrzymanie klubu, która wynosiła dwie pesety. 5 grudnia do zarządu klubu dołączyli: Elies Juncosa, Antonio López, Arthur Witty, Juan de Urruela, Lomba i Shilling. Tydzień później wybrano wiceprezesa, którym został John Parsons, a do drużyny dołączył William Parsons, którego mianowano drugim kapitanem zespołu. 1899-1912 Dziesięć dni po założeniu klubu, 8 grudnia 1899 o godzinie piętnastej, na pierwszym boisku FC Barcelona, Velodromo de la Bonanova, rozegrano pierwszy, historyczny mecz, a rywalem byli Anglicy, którzy wygrali to spotkanie 1:0; bramka padła w pierwszej połowie spotkania. Ciekawostką jest to, iż grano w dziesięcioosobowych składach. Następnego dnia w istniejącym do dziśkatalońskim dzienniku "La Vanguardia" napisano obszerną informację o tym mecz. Swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo w historii drużyna odniosła 25 grudnia, wygrywając 3:1 w towarzyskim meczu z lokalnym zespołem Catala FC. Kilka miesięcy później zdecydowano, iż drużyna zasługuje na własne boisko, którego nie będzie musiała dzielić z inną drużyną. Zarząd wydzierżawił obiekt w pobliżu hotelu Casanovas. Pierwsze derby Katalonii rozegrano 23 grudnia 1900, przeciwko studenckiej drużynie Sociedad Española de Futbol. W składzie FC Barcelona nie było obcokrajowców, a spotkanie zakończyło się bezbramkowym remisem. W 1901 drużyna brała udział w turnieju o puchar ufundowany przez Alfonso Macaya. Zajęła w nim drugie miejsce, jednak już w następnej edycji zatriumfowała, strzelając we wszystkich ośmiu meczach sześćdziesiąt bramek, tracąc przy tym dwie. 13 maja 1902, ''Barça rozegrała swój pierwszy mecz poza Katalonią, a rywalem był nowo powstały Madrid FC (obecnie znany jako Real Madryt), który przegrał z Blaugraną 1:3. Było to spotkanie półfinałowe o Puchar Króla, które to rozgrywki zainicjował Alfons XIII. W finale katalońska drużyna przegrała z Vizcayą 1:2. Dwa lata później, 1 maja 1904, drużyna po raz pierwszy wyjechała z kraju, do Francji, gdzie w Tuluzie na obiekcie Stade Olympique pokonała miejscowy zespół Stade O.E.T. 3:2. W 1905, FC Barcelona triumfował w Pucharze Katalonii, wygrywając w jego finale z Espanyolem 3:2. Jednak wygrana ta nie uchroniła klubu przed kryzysem – malała liczbasocios, w rezultacie w 1908 pozostało ich tylko 38. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że klub się rozpadnie. W tej sytuacji, Joan Gamper zrezygnował z funkcji kapitana drużyny, kończąc sportową karierę i wszedł w skład zarządu jako prezes, który panował przez pięć kadencji. Efekty jego pracy były widoczne już w następnym roku, kiedy to drużyna przeniosła się na wykupiony na własność klubową stadion Camp del Carrer Indústria, gdzie od 14 marca 1909 zaczęto rozgrywać mecze. W sezonie 1909/1910 FC Barcelona wywalczył mistrzostwo Katalonii oraz Puchar Hiszpanii, gdzie w finale drużyna wygrała 3:2 z Españolem Madrid. To spowodowało, że do klubu sami zaczęli zgłaszać się kandydaci na socios i już w następnym sezonie (1910/1911) ich liczba wzrosła do 367. Zespół ponownie był triumfatorem Katalonii oraz zdobył Puchar Pirenejów. W sezonie 1911/1912 przeciwko zarządowi klubowemu zbuntowali się piłkarze, domagając się zapłaty za ich grę dla klubu. W tym okresie w klubie grał jedyny jak dotąd Polak, Walter Rozitsky. 1912-1930 14 sierpnia 1912 w klubie pojawił się Paulino Alcántara. W chwili przyjścia do klubu miał niewiele ponad 15 lat. Zadebiutował w wygranym 8:2 spotkaniu w Sabadell z miejscową drużyną CE Sabadell FC. W pierwszym oficjalnym meczu strzelił hat-tricka, a jego drużyna pokonała 9:0 Català SC w rozgrywkach o Puchar Katalonii. Jego rekord (357 bramek w 357 meczach) został do dziś pobity tylko przez Messiego. Rok później klub zdobył trzeci w historii Puchar Hiszpanii, pokonując w finale Real Sociedad San Sebastian 3:2, a w następnym roku doznał trzech porażek w meczach z angielską drużyną, Notts County (0:2, 0:4, 3:10). W 1916 Real Madryt po raz pierwszy rozegrał mecz w Katalonii, który przegrał 0:3. Jednym z zawodników drużyny ze stolicy Hiszpanii był wówczas Santiago Bernabéu. 17 lipca 1917, gdy pierwszym oficjalnym trenerem piłkarzy został Jack Greenwell, FC Barcelona wygrała z CE Europa 3:1. W 1922 uzyskano nowy stadion, który nosił nazwę Camp de Les Corts, ''jednak zespół nie miał możliwości rozgrywania meczów ze względu na nawierzchnię boiska, która początkowo nie była porośnięta trawą. Wybudowanie stadionu uczczono rozegraniem meczu ze szkockim klubem St. Mirren, który drużyna Barcelony zwyciężyła 2:1. W tym samym roku klub zdobył kolejny Puchar Hiszpanii, pokonując w finale Unión de Irun 5:1 (gole Torralby, Samitiera, Gracii, Alcántary (2)). W 25-lecie istnienia klub liczył już 12 207 członków. W 1923, w atmosferze wzrastającego napięcia na arenie politycznej, zwalczające separatystyczny ruch kataloński władze hiszpańskie zmusiły szefów klubu do podania listy członków, wprowadziły też zakaz używania języka katalońskiego i wywieszania na stadionie katalońskich flag. Dwanaście miesięcy później nowo otwarty stadion klubowy został zamknięty na pół roku po tym, jak spalono hiszpańską flagę, a hymn hiszpański wykonywany przez angielską orkiestrę został zagłuszony gwizdami kibiców, którzy zrewanżowali się funkcjonariuszom policji bijących fanów przed stadionem. Joan Gamper został oskarżony o dowodzenie spiskiem, w związku z czym musiał opuścić Hiszpanię i wyjechał do swojego rodzinnego kraju – Szwajcarii. Po powrocie nie brał już aktywnego udziału w życiu klubu. Podczas prezesury Arcadi Balaguera, klub sięgnął dwukrotnie po Copa del Rey – w latach 1925/1926 (2:0 z Arenas de Guecho) i 1927/1928 (3:2 po dogrywce z Atletico Madryt), trzykrotnie triumfował w Campionat de Catalunya (który zastąpił puchar Macaya) w latach 1925/1926, 1926/1927 i 1927/1928 oraz wygrał pierwszą edycję hiszpańskich rozgrywek ligowych, które zostały zainaugurowane 10 maja 1929. FC Barcelona wygrała zarówno mecz w pierwszej kolejce rozgrywek 12 lutego 1929 przeciwko Real Racing Club na wyjeździe (2:0), jak i ostatni – u siebie 4:1 z Real Union Club Irun 23 czerwca 1929. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu Barcelona zepchnęła rywala ze stolicy, Real Madryt, na drugą pozycję w tabeli. Kataloński klub strzelił w pierwszym sezonie ligowym 37 bramek, stracił dwie. Arcadi Balaguer, po zrezygnowaniu ze stanowiska, został odznaczony medalem za zasługi. 1930-1942 Josep Samitier przeszedł do Realu Madryt, gdzie z Zamorą pomógł klubowi ze stolicy w zdobyciu tytułu mistrza kraju, a w 1935 Samitier, który wykorzystał słabe strony Barcelony, poprowadził swój obecny klub do jednej z najwyższych wygranych z odwiecznym rywalem, 8:2. W 1936 wybuchła wojna domowa, która toczyła się między centrolewicowym rządem republikańskim wspomaganym przez Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich i Meksyk, a nacjonalistami pod wodzą generała Franco,wspomaganymi przez hitlerowską III Rzeszę, oraz faszystowskie Włochy. W czasie działań ucierpiał również kataloński klub. Zmniejszyła się liczba członków – z 7719 do 2500. Miesiąc po rozpoczęciu walk Josep Sunyol, ówczesny prezes klubu, został wezwany na posiedzenie federacji piłkarskiej do Madrytu. Po wyjeździe jego samochód został zatrzymany w Sierra de Guadarrama przez patrol wojsk frankistowskich, a sam Sunyol zastrzelony. Natomiast Angel Arocha, piłkarz, który strzelił 214 bramek dla Katalończyków w 207 meczach, został siłą wcielony do armii w Aragonii. Szesnastu graczy zespołu wyjechało do Ameryki, aby rozegrać mecze w Meksyku i w Stanach Zjednoczonych, co miało poprawić kiepską sytuację klubu; tylko czterech z nich wróciło do Hiszpanii w związku z trwającą wojną. Francuska sekretarka klubu, Rossend Calvet Mata wyjechała do Francji, aby w paryskim banku ulokować 12 900 dolarów. Fundusz ten był podporą klubowych władz. 16 marca 1938 na budynek siedziby klubu spadła bomba niszcząc pomieszczenie z trofeami. Została też zniszczona kasa klubu. Jednak klub istnieć nie przestał, ponieważ dozorca odnalazł kasetkę, w której znajdowało się 2500 peset. Klub zdobył tylko mistrzostwo Katalonii, bo rozgrywki ligowe były zawieszone na czas wojny, która skończyła się w 1939 porażką republikanów. W 1940, na osobisty rozkaz Francisco Franco, zmieniono nazwę z angielsko brzmiącej Football Club Barcelona na hiszpańską nazwę – Club del Futbol Barcelona, a także herb (redukując z czterech do dwóch czerwonych pasków na Seneyrze; powrót nastąpił w 1949, na pięćdziesięciolecie klubu). Do dawnej nazwy powrócono w 1974, zaś pozwolenie na wywieszanie katalońskich flag na obiekcie nastąpiło dopiero po śmierci dyktatora w 1975. 1942-1957 W 1942 klub przeżył jeden z najdziwniejszych okresów w historii ligi hiszpańskiej – drużyna, która gdyby nie wygrała meczu (5:1) z Realem Murcią spadłaby do Segunda División, jednak ostatecznie zajęła 12 miejsce w lidze, a jednocześnie zdobyła Puchar Hiszpanii wygrywając w finale z Athletic Bilbao 4:3Rok później, w pierwszym meczu w półfinale Pucharu krajowego, FC Barcelona wygrał mecz z Realem Madryt u siebie na Les Corts 3:0, lecz w rewanżu na stadionie Santiago Bernabéu, przegrali 11:1 mecz rozegrany był 13 czerwca 1943, natomiast Mariano Martín został królem strzelców w lidze, strzelając 32 gole w 26 meczach. Rok później, w pierwszym meczu w półfinale Pucharu krajowego, FC Barcelona wygrał mecz z Realem Madryt u siebie na Les Corts 3:0, lecz w rewanżu na stadionie Santiago Bernabéu, przegrali 11:1 mecz rozegrany był 13 czerwca 1943. W następnym roku z pracy w roli trenera został zwolniony José Nogués, a na jego miejsce mianowano byłego zawodnika zespołu, Josepa Samitiera. W roli trenera pracował przez trzy lata, lecz do jego osiągnięć zaliczyć można tylko pierwsze miejsce w lidze w sezonie 1944/1945. Później drużyna, prowadzona już przez jego następcę, triumfowała w sezonach: 1947/1948 i 1948/1949. W 1950, w meczu rozgrywanym na Les Corts pomiędzy FC Barcelona a Realem Madryt padł wynik 7:2. Kilka miesięcy po tym wydarzeniu do FC Barcelona przyszedł Ladislao Kubala. Z początku nie mógł jednak uczestniczyć w spotkaniach, jakie rozgrywała jego nowa drużyna, z powodu sankcji nałożonych przez organizację FIFA, co trwało aż do 29 kwietnia 1950. Po oficjalnym dołączeniu Węgra do zespołu, ''Duma Katalonii z sześcioma zwycięstwami i jednym remisem wygrała kolejną edycję Pucharu Hiszpanii. W finale tych rozgrywek, Kubala strzelił trzy gole w wygranym 3:0 meczu z Realowi Sociedad. W 1952 Drużyna Pięciu Pucharów (kat. Barça de les 5 Copes) dobyła Puchar Ligi Hiszpańskiej, Latin Cup, Trofeum Eva Duarte, Trofeum Martini & Rossi oraz Puchar Hiszpanii, pokonując w jego finale Valencię CF 4:2, pomimo że do przerwy przegrywała 0:2. Na początku następnego sezonu Węgier zachorował na gruźlicę, co odbiło się miejscem w środkowej części tabeli, jakie Azulgrana zajmowała podczas jego choroby do 22 lutego, gdy ten powrócił na spotkanie z Racingiem Santander i pomógł drużynie wywalczyć pierwsze miejsce w tabeli (FC Barcelona wyprzedziła w ostatniej kolejce Valencię) i zdobyć kolejny Puchar kraju (2:1 w finale z Athletikiem Bilbao). 1953-1957 Gdy władze Realu Madryt dowiedziały się, iż Alfredo Di Stéfano ma przejść do FC Barcelona, za wszelką cenę usiłowały nie dopuścić do tego transferu. Rozpoczęły negocjacje z Millonarios de Bogotá, gdzie Argentyńczyk wcześniej występował, lecz bez zgody federacji FIFA. Wcześniej klub z Katalonii ustalił z uprawnionym właścicielem piłkarza – River Plate Buenos Aires, kwotę odstępnego, która wynosiła 2 miliony peset. 15 września 1953 Królewska Hiszpańska Federacja Piłkarska poprosiła FIFA o rozsądzenie kwestii, którego klubu zawodnikiem jest Argentyńczyk. Ta najpierw oznajmiła, iż "Di Stéfano nie może zagrać w żadnym klubie hiszpańskim do chwili, gdy jego sytuacja ... nie zostanie całkowicie wyjaśniona", a następnie poprosiła o arbitraż byłego prezesa RFEF, Armado Muñoza Calero, który zaproponował, aby Di Stéfano rozegrał sezony 1953/1954 i1955/1956 w barwach Realu Madryt, natomiast 1954/1955 i 1956/1957 w barwach FC Barcelona. Oba kluby zaprotestowały, chcąc mieć zawodnika na własność. W Barcelonie cały zarząd podał się do dymisji rezygnując jednocześnie z praw do zawodnika. W efekcie, Di Stéfano trafił do Madrytu, gdzie pomógł zwyciężyć w kilku pierwszych edycjach Pucharu Mistrzów. Po dwóch latach dominacji w lidze Barça w 1953 spadła na drugie miejsce w tabeli, a triumfował Real Madryt. akże w Pucharze krajowym Katalończykom się nie powiodło – w ćwierćfinałowym meczu z Athletic Bilbao, kontuzjowany został Kubala, co wyłączyło go z gry na cztery i pół miesiąca, a w finale tych rozgrywek pokonała ich Valencia rezultatem 3:0. W następnym sezonie zakupiono dla wzmocnienia drużyny Luisa Suáreza z Deportivo La Coruña, ponieważ Kubala narzekał na kontuzję kolana, a klub uplasował się na drugiej pozycji w tabeli La Liga ulegając stołecznemu rywalowi. 28 listopada 1954 została rozpoczęta budowa nowego stadionu – Camp Nou. Drużyna pod wodzą byłego bramkarza klubowego – Franza Platki zdobyła w sezonie 1955/1956pierwszy w swojej historii Puchar Miast Targowych, wygrywając z reprezentacją Londynu w dwumeczu 6:2. W lidze zajęła drugie miejsce, zaraz za Athletic Bilbao. Inauguracyjny mecz na otwarcie Camp Nou został rozegrany 24 września 1957. Rywalem był stołeczny polski klub, Legia Warszawa, która wystąpiła jako Reprezentacja Warszawy. Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem gospodarzy 4:2. Bramki dla Dumy Katalonii zdobyli Eulogio Martínez, Justo Tejada, Francisco Sampedro Lluesma oraz Evaristo. Dla warszawian trafili Henryk Szymborski oraz Władysław Soporek. Natomiast w pucharze krajowym, CF Barcelona pokonał w derbowym pojedynku Espanyol Barcelona 1:0. 1960-1978 W 1960, zawodnik Dumy Katalonii Luis Suárez, został uznany najlepszym piłkarzem Europy i zdobył Złotą Piłkę. Ponadto zespół obronił Puchar Miast Targowych, (finał z Birmingham 0:0 w pierwszym spotkaniu, i 4:1 w drugim). Świetna passa utrzymywała się także w lidze, gdzie drużyna w sezoniLiczba członków klubu wzrosła do 50 000. Na arenie międzynarodowej drużyna powstrzymała Real Madryt w jego wędrówce po kolejny z rzędu Puchar Mistrzów (w drugiej rundzie, 1/8 finału). W pierwszym meczu padł remis 2:2 w Madrycie, w drugim rozgrywanym w Barcelonie, 2:1 dla gospodarzy. Bramkę na wagę awansu do kolejnej rundy zdobył z rzutu karnego Luis Suárez. Arbitrem tego spotkania był Arthur Ellise 1959/1960 nie przegrała żadnego meczu rozegranego u siebie, czego skutkiem był triumf w La Liga. Barcelona doszła do finału, gdzie ostatecznie przegrała z SL Benfica 2:3 (dwa gole dla Barçy zdobył Sándor Kocsis).23 czerwca 1963, klub zdobył kolejny Puchar Hiszpanii (nazywany, w czasie rządów Franco, Copa del Generalisimo). Rywalem w finale rozegranym na Camp Nou był Real Saragossa. Gole dla Barçy zdobyli: Pereda, Sandor Kocsis i Zaldúa. Natomiast w lidze, po zajęciu szóstej, najgorszej od dwudziestu lat pozycji, władze zdecydowały się odmłodzić zespół, na skutek czego odeszli Antonio Ramallets, Zoltán Czibor i Luis Suárez. Trzy lata później zostały sprzedane tereny byłego stadionu Les Corts za 226 milionów peset, co wyraźnie wpłynęło na budżet klubu, który potrzebował dobrych piłkarzy. Po raz trzeci w swojej historii drużyna wywalczyła Puchar Miast Targowych. Mimo porażki w pierwszym meczu finałowym z Realem Saragossa 0:1, triumfowała wygrywając rewanżowe spotkanie 4:2 (po dMecz ten został określony mianem butelkowego finału, ponieważ wściekli madryccy kibice po przegranym meczu zaczęli rzucać w piłkarzy Blaugrany butelkami; żaden z nich nie został jednak trafionyogrywce).W 1968 Real Madryt przegrał z Barçą 0:1 na swoim własnym stadionie w finale Pucharu Hiszpanii. W 1969 roku Duma Katalonii poniosła porażkę 0:1 ze Slovanem Bratysława w finale Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. 13 sierpnia 1973 za 922 000 funtów został kupiony Johan Cruijff z Ajaksu Amsterdam – trener Rinus Michels zaoferował mu ponad pięciokrotnie wyższą stawkę niż poprzedni klub piłkarza. Sam zawodnik miał też do wyboru Real Madryt, lecz wybrał Barçę. Rok po dołączeniu do składu Cruijffa, także za namową Michelsa podpisano kontrakt z Johanem Neeskensem. W 1974 FC Barcelona zapewnił sobie na sześć kolejek przed końcem rozgrywek pierwsze miejsce w tabeli ligi hiszpańskiej, a w jednym z ostatnich meczów wygrał na wyjeździe 5:0 z Realem Madryt. Jednak w kolejnym sezonie zajął ostatecznie trzecie miejsce z 14. punktami straty do rywala z Madrytu. W finale Pucharu Hiszpanii Real wygrał z Blaugraną ''4:0. W 1978 na stanowisko prezesa klubu został wybrany Josep Lluis Nuñez, który sprawował ten urząd najdłużej – przez 22 lata (5 kadencji). Radość piłkarzy z tego wyboru przypieczętowana została zwycięstwem 3:1 w finale pucharu krajowego. W następnym roku Barcelona ograła 4:3 (2:2) niemiecką Fortunę Düsseldorf w finale Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. Spotkanie oglądało na stadionie w Bazylei 58 000 kibiców obu drużyn. 1978-1988 1 marca 1981, po meczu ligowym z Hérculesem Enrique Quini został uprowadzony przez ludzi związanych z Realem Madryt i był więziony przez 25 dni. Po złożeniu przez władze klubu obietnicy, że rezygnuje z wygranej w Pucharze Hiszpanii, został uwolniony przed meczem finałowym, w którym przeciwnikiem klubu z Katalonii był Sporting Gijón. Katalończycy wygrali 3:1, a jedną z bramek strzelił właśnie wcześniej uprowadzony piłkarz. Na potrzeby Mistrzostw Świata Camp Nou powiększono do 120 000 miejsc. 7 listopada 1982 do Barcelony przyjechał papież Jan Paweł II, który odprawiał mszę w obecności kilkuset tysięcy wiernych (otrzymał także kartę socios klubu z numerem 10 080). Następnie został rozegrany mecz finałowy Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów pomiędzy drużyną Barcelony a belgijskim Standardem Liège, który drużyna gospodarzy wygrała 2:1 (dwa gole Allana Simonsena i jeden Quiniego). W ramach transakcji transferowych w roku 1982 został zakupiony Diego Maradona z Boca Juniors za dość dużą sumę w owych czasach – 3 miliony funtów, jednak nękany kontuzjami, po dwóch latach pobytu w Katalonii, sprzedany został do włoskiego klubu SSC Napoli za 5 milionów funtów. Jego miejsce zajął wcześniej rezerwowy, Bernd Schuster, który pomógł drużynie zdobyć swój dziesiąty tytuł triumfatora ligi hiszpańskiej w historii klubu. Liczba członków klubu przekroczyła 100 000. Oprócz Maradony w tamtym sezonie Barcelonę opuścił także Enrique Quini, który popisał kontakt ze Sportingiem Gijón. Rok później ''Barça po raz pierwszy w historii przegrała na swoim obecnym stadionie, Camp Nou z Realem Madryt 1:2. Przed tym meczem zespół z Madrytu doznał tu 14 porażek i trzy razy zremisował. W 1986 drużyna pod wodzą trenera Terry'ego Venablesa dostała się do finału Pucharu Mistrzów, jednak przegrała w karnych ze Steauą Bukareszt 0:2, (po 120 minutach brzmiał wynik 0:0). Rozegrano go w Sewilli, w obecności 50 tysięcy kibiców. Latem 1986 roku do klubu sprowadzono Garry'ego Linekera, Andoniego Zubizarrete oraz Marka Hughesa. Sezon 1986/87 Barcelona zakończyła na drugim miejscu w lidze, ze stratą zaledwie jednego punktu do lidera – Realu Madryt. Kapitalny sezon zaliczył nowo sprowadzony Gary Lineker, który w rozgrywkach hiszpańskiej ligi strzelił aż 20 bramek dla Blaugrany. W sezonie 1987/1988 trenerem został Luis Aragonés, który jednak nie umiał wprowadzić nowego nowego ducha w drużynę, co odbiło się na wynikach – 15 zwycięstw w lidze w sezonie uplasowało klub na szóstej pozycji w tabeli. Mimo to klub zdobył Puchar Hiszpani dający awans do zmagań o Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów, który w następnym sezonie udało się zdobyć pod wodzą nowego trenera –Johana Cruijffa. Ho.lender sprowadził nowych zawodników: José Mari Bakero, Begiristaina, Sacristána, Salinasa i awansował do pierwszej drużyny młodziutkiego Guillermo Amora. To właśnie ci zawodnicy przyczynili się do wygranej w Pucharze. 1988-1996 W sezonie 1989/1990 do drużyny Cruijffa dołączyli Ronald Koeman i Michael Laudrup. Zespół wygrał 2:0 w finale Pucharu Hiszpanii z Królewskimi (mecz był rozgrywany w Walencji), po raz kolejny triumfując w krajowych pucharach. Następny sezon też okazał się szczęśliwy – pomimo operacji wszczepienia by-passów, jakiej musiał poddać się trener Katalończyków oraz półrocznej pauzy w grzeRonalda Koemana (Christo Stoiczkow, piłkarz, który w barwach klubu rozegrał 151 spotkań i strzelił 76 bramek nie grał przez dwa miesiące z powodu zawieszenia), klub zdobył Superpuchar Hiszpanii, mistrzostwo Hiszpanii i mistrzostwo Katalonii oraz Puchar Theresa Therrara. Rok 1992 zapisał się złotymi zgłoskami w historii katalońskiego klubu. W Hiszpanii Azulgrana zdobyła dwunasty tytuł triumfatora ligi hiszpańskiej. Natomiast w Pucharze Europy dotarła do finału i 20 maja 1992 zmierzyła się z włoskim klubem Sampdoria Genua na londyńskim stadionie Wembley w obecności 70 827 kibiców. W regulaminowym czasie gry, mimo kilku akcji podbramkowych, nie padła ani jedna bramka. Dopiero w dogrywce, w 112 minucie, po faulu jednego z piłkarzy włoskich, do piłki podszedł Koeman (mimo że występował na pozycji obrońcy, strzelił 213 bramek w karierze) i z rzutu wolnego ulokował piłkę w siatce przy lewym słupku.W tym samym roku odbywały się także Igrzyska Olimpiskie w Barcelonie. Na Camp Nou reprezentacja Hiszpanii pokonała Polskę 3:2. Rok później losy pierwszego miejsca w lidze ważyły się do ostatniej kolejki. Klub ze stolicy poleciał na Wyspy Kanaryjskie, aby zagrać z Teneryfą, z którą przegrał ostatecznie 0:2, natomiast Barcelona wygrała z Realem Sociedad 1:0, co dało Katalończykom mistrzostwo kraju. Drużyna zdobyła także Puchar Therresa oraz Puchar Katalonii. W sezonie 1993/1994 zmagania były bardziej dramatyczne. W w styczniu FC Barcelona pokonała Real Madryt 5:0 na Camp Nou. W ostatniej kolejce rozgromiła 5:2 Sevillę FC, zrównując się dorobkiem punktowym z Deportivo La Coruña. Dzięki temu, że gracz Deportivo, Miroslav Đukić, w ostatniej minucie meczu przeciwko Valencii nie wykorzystał rzutu karnego, oraz korzystniejszemu bilansowi bezpośrednich spotkań Barça zanotowała wówczas kolejny tiumf w La Liga. ''Na arenie międzynarodowej drużyna przegrała w finale Ligi Mistrzów z AC Milan 0:4. To spowodowało, że odeszli Andoni Zubizarreta, Julio Salinas, Michael Laudrup i niezadowolony ze złej atmosfery wewnętrznej Christo Stoiczkow. W następnym sezonie Barcelona nie wywalczyła już pierwszego miejsca w tabeli ligowej (jak to było przez ostatnie 4 lata) i zajęła czwarte miejsce, z 9 punktami straty do lidera, którym był Real Madryt. W 1996 z posady trenera ''Barçy zrezygnował Johan Cruijff, któremu nie udało się zdobyć żadnego znaczącego trofeum w sezonie 1995/1996. 1996-2000 W sezonie 1996/1997 drużynę prowadził sir Bobby Robson, a do zespołu dołączyli Ronaldo i niechciany w Realu Madryt Luis Enrique. Doszli także: Vítor Baía, Christo Stoiczkow, Fernando Couto, czy Laurent Blanc. Zespół opuścił Gheorghe Hagi, który głównie odgrywał rolę rezerwowego Barçy. Ronaldo i Luis Enrique spisywali się świetnie, pierwszy zdobył tytuł króla strzelców, a pochodzący z Asturii Enrique nie miał problemów z aklimatyzacją. Barcelona zdobyła Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów wygrywając w finale 1:0 z Paris Saint Germain po golu Brazylijczyka. W lidze hiszpańskiej, mimo zdobycia aż 102 goli, klub zajął drugie miejsce, ale zdobył na osłodę Puchar Króla Hiszpanii. W sezonie 1997/1998 zespół prowadził już Louis van Gaal. Zakupił on do klubu Rivaldo, Sonnego Andersona, a także trzech zawodników AC Milan: Michaela Reizigera, Christophera Dugarriego oraz Winstona Bogardego. W pierwszym sezonie HolendraBarcelona zdobył dublet: mistrzostwo i puchar Hiszpanii. Natomiast w jubileuszowym sezonie 1998/1999 mistrzostwo Hiszpanii. Do zdobycia mistrzostwa w dużym stopniu przyczyniła się nowo pozyskana gwiazda klubu – Patrick Kluivert. Jednakże pomimo sukcesów krajowych w tych dwóch sezonach FC Barcelona wyraźnie rozczarowała na arenie międzynarodowej (m.in. odpadnięcie już w fazie grupowej Ligi Mistrzów 1997-1998 i 1998-1999). W kolejnym sezonie 1999/00 mimo walki na kilku frontach FC Barcelona nie zdobył żadnego trofeum, a kibice mieli powoli dość van Gaala, który uczynił z Barçy "holenderską kolonię". W sezonie 2000/01 zostali sprowadzeni Marc Overmars i Emmanuel Petit, którzy mieli uleczyć sytuację w klubie, niestety nie udało im się. Przez kolejne kilka sezonów Barcelona rozczarowywała swych fanów, nie osiągając żadnych sukcesów mimo ogromnych pieniędzy wydanych na piłkarzy przez Joana Gasparta wybranego w 2000 na prezesa klubu. 2000-2003 Joan Gaspart, który dotąd był wiceprezesem klubu, dążył do naprawy sytuacji. Podczas jego urzędowania na tym stanowisku sprowadzono między innymi Diega Maradonę,Gary'ego Linekera, Bernda Schustera, Romário i Ronaldo. W wyborach na prezesa zdobył 54,87% głosów, głosowało na niego 25 181 socios FC Barcelona. Na początku oddany barwom klubowym prezes był szanowany przez kibiców. W czasie swojej prezesury zakupił między innymi Marca Overmarsa i Emmanuela Petita. Za te transfery zapłacił 32 miliony funtów. Część tych funduszy odzyskał, po nieporozumieniu z Portugalczykiem Luísem Figo, którego sprowadził Johan Cruijff, ówczesny trener klubowy. W tym czasie niemal równolegle trwały wybory prezesa Realu Madryt, gdzie wystartował Florentino Pérez, który chciał pozyskać piłkarza do kastylijskiego klubu. Pérez oznajmił, iż spotkał się z Portugalczykiem i ten wykazał chęć gry na Santiago Bernabéu. Jednak Joan Gaspart temu zaprzeczał, a piłkarz nie wypowiadał się oficjalnie na ten temat. Zarząd FCB sądził, iż chce on wymusić na klubie wyższy kontrakt. Jednak ostatecznie, ku zdziwieniu socios jak i kibiców Azulgrany, przeszedł na stronę przeciwnika14. W lidze hiszpańskiej FC Barcelona na koniec sezonu zajął 4 miejsce, dzięki hat-trickowi Rivaldo w ostatnim w sezonie spotkaniu z Valencią. Klub w rozgrywkach europejskich Pucharu UEFA doszedł do półfinału, ale został pokonany przez Liverpool. W następnym sezonie do klubu przyszli między innymi Fábio Rochemback, Javier Saviola, Philippe Christanval i Patrik Andersson, natomiast zespół opuścili Josep Guardiola,Emmanuel Petit i Simão Sabrosa. Pomimo, że klub dokonał wielu transferów nie przyniosło to oczekiwanych rezultatów – pomimo tych wzmocnień klub ponownie uplasował się na koniec sezonu na czwartej pozycji w tabeli. W Lidze Mistrzów został wyeliminowany przez Real Madryt. W 2002 trenerem drużyny został Louis van Gaal, który już prowadził klub w latach 1997-2000, jednak bez większych sukcesów. Tak było też tym razem. Van Gaaal postawił przede wszystkim na wychowanków klubu. Do pierwszego składu awansowali m.in. Víctor Valdés, Fernando Navarro czy Andrés Iniesta. Ponadto do klubu zakupiono Juana Romána Riquelme. Pomimo, że klub zasiliło wielu młodych graczy w dziewiętnastej kolejce Primera División zespół znajdował się trzy punkty od strefy spadkowej. To spowodowało, iż van Gaal pożegnał się z posadą trenera pierwszego zespołu, a następcą został Radomir Antić, z pomocą którego na koniec sezonu klub uplasował się na szóstej pozycji, dającej awans do rozgrywek o Puchar UEFA. Po tym sezonie z fotela prezesa ustąpił Joan Gaspart, pozostawiając klub w głębokim kryzysie. Podczas jego prezesury na transfery wydano około 200 milionów euro. od 2003 Przełomem okazało się przybycie nowego prezesa klubu, Joana Laporty, wybranego przez socios na to stanowisko w 2003. Mimo przegranej walki z Realem Madryt o sprowadzenie do klubu Davida Beckhama, udało mu się w 2003, niejako na osłodę, podpisać kontrakt z Ronaldinho. Stał się on od razu ostoją drużyny oraz jej najpewniejszym punktem. Sezon później na Camp Nou przybyli zawodnicy, którzy mieli za zadanie odmłodzenie kadry, między innymi: Deco, Samuel Eto'o, Ludovic Giuly. Razem z Ronaldinho oraz wychowankami klubu (Puyolem, Xavim i Valdésem) mieli sprawić, by Barcelona zabłysła jak za dawnych lat. Pierwszym zwiastunem lepszych czasów było zdobycie mistrzostwa oraz Superpucharu Hiszpanii w 2005. Sezon 2005/2006 Sezon 2005/2006 był jednym z najlepszych w historii klubu. W tabeli Primera División klub uplasował się na pierwszej pozycji. Po raz drugi w swojej historii drużyna zdobyła Puchar Mistrzów. W finale zmierzyła się z Arsenalem, który po raz pierwszy miał okazję walczyć o najwyższe piłkarskie trofeum. Na początku tego spotkania przeważali gracze angielskiej drużyny i już w drugiej minucie gry doszło do poważnego zagrożenia bramki Barcelony, ale Thierry Henry nie wykorzystał sytuacji sam na sam z Valdésem. Dopiero po kilku minutach gry, Katalończycy ruszyli do ataku na bramkę Jensa Lehmanna. W 19. minucie Ronaldinho podał do znajdującego się w obrębie pola karnego Samuela Eto'o. Kameruńczyk został sfaulowany przez Lehmanna, za co ten dostał czerwoną kartkę, a na jego miejsce wszedł Manuel Almunia. W 36. minucie minucie gry "zasnęła" nieco obrona Azulgrany, czego skutkiem było dośrodkowanie Thierry'ego Henry, na główkę Sola Campbella, a ten strzelił prosto do bramki nie dając szans katalońskiemu bramkarzowi. Dopiero w drugiej połowie gry padła bramka dla Barcelony, po podaniu szwedzkiegonapastnika Henrika Larssona w stronę Eto'o, który był zaledwie dwa metry przed bramką Almunii i wykorzystał tę sytuację w 76. minucie. Pięć minut później Barcelona wyszła na prowadzenie po golu brazylijskiego rezerwowego, Juliana Bellettiego, który tym samym zdobył swoją pierwszą bramkę dla drużyny. Finał Ligi Mistrzów 2005/2006 Dla Barcelony: Eto'o 76', Belletti 80' Dla Arsenalu: Campbell 36' Sezon 2006/2007 Sezon 2006/2007 Barça rozpoczęła od zwycięstwa 3:0 w Superpucharze Hiszpanii przeciwko Espanyolowi Barcelona. Z Ligi Mistrzów drużyna odpadła w fazie pucharowej, od razu po wyjściu z grupy, z rywalem, jakim był Liverpool F.C., notabene zwycięzcą tych rozgrywek z 2005 roku. W lidze Barcelona od początku zajmowała pierwsze miejsce w tabeli, czasami oddając je Sevilli. Lecz pod koniec sezonu Real Madryt dogonił drużynę z Katalonii. Mimo wygranego przez Barçę w ostatniej kolejce spotkania z beniaminkiem i zarazem spadkowiczem z Primera División Gimnastikiem Tarragona 5:1, drużyna nie obroniła mistrzostwa kraju, gdyż Real Madryt odniósł zwycięstwo 3:1 nad Realem Mallorca i mając korzystniejszy bilans bramkowy, zdobył mistrzostwo kraju. Na osłodę zespół Azulgrany wywalczył w sezonie 2006/2007 Puchar Katalonii. 15 sierpnia 2007 FC Barcelona zdobyła Puchar Beckenbauera, grając przeciwko Bayernowi Monachium i wygrywając ostatecznie 1:0 po bramce Lionela Messiego. 3 lipca 2007, ogłoszono, iż przestała istnieć druga drużyna rezerw – FC Barcelona C. Stało się to z powodu spadku z Segunda División B do Tercera División pierwszej drużyny rezerw – Barçy B. W efekcie FC Barcelona C musiał być przesunięty do I ligi katalońskiej, ponieważ przepisy zakazują gry dwóm zespołom jednego klubu w jednej klasie rozgrywkowej Hiszpanii. Sezon 2007/2008 Sezon 2007/2008 zaczął się od kupna Thierry'ego Henry'ego za 24 miliony euro. Mimo bardzo dobrego składu, drużyna grała słabo. Główną przyczyną tak słabego sezonu byłRonaldinho, który, oficjalnie, doznał kontuzji. Sezon drużyna FC Barcelona zakończyła na trzeciej pozycji. Sezon 2008/2009 Sezon 2008/2009 FC Barcelona rozpoczął z nowym trenerem, Josepem Guardiolą. Jedną z jego pierwszych decyzji było sprzedanie dwóch podstawowych zawodników: Deco do Chelsea Londyn i Ronaldinho do A.C. Milan. Następnie sprowadził siedmiu nowych zawodników, wśród nich był prawy obrońca – Daniel Alves, który przeszedł do klubu za 29,5 mln euro plus ewentualne premie za wyniki (maksymalnie może osiągnąć 35,5 mln). Tym samym stał się najdroższym obrońcą zakupionym przez klub z Primera División. Oprócz niego do klubu dołączyli także m.in. Gerard Piqué, Seydou Keita oraz Alaksandr Hleb. Zespół opuściło natomiast wiele gwiazd, zaliczają się do nich choćby Deco, Gianluca Zambrotta i Ronaldinho. Z kolei Lilian Thuram zakończył karierę piłkarską. Azulgrana rozpoczęła sezon od przegranej z CD Numancia 0:1, a później zremisowała na Camp Nou z Racingiem 1:1. Jednak, po tych początkowych niepowodzeniach zespół grał coraz lepiej i wygrał La Liga i Copa del Rey, pokonując w finale Athletic Bilbao 4:1. 27 maja 2009 roku FC Barcelona pokonał 2:0 Manchester United w finale Ligi Mistrzów, po bramkach Samuela Eto'o w 10 minucie orazLionela Messiego w 70 minucie. Finał Ligi Mistrzów 2008/2009 Dla Barcelony: Eto'o 10', Messi 80' Sezon 2009/2010 Zmagania w sezonie 2009/2010 Barça rozpoczęła triumfem w Superpucharze Hiszpanii, pokonując Athletic Bilbao 2:1 na San Mamés oraz 3:0 na Camp Nou. Następnym sukcesem drużyny prowadzonej przez Pepa Guardiolę było zdobycie Superpucharu Europy. Mecz rozegrany w Monako przeciwko Szachtarowi Donieck zakończył się wynikiem 1:0 po golu Pedra w 115. minucie. FC Barcelona zakończył sezon 2009/2010 z 99 punktami, wyprzedzając Real Madryt o trzy punkty i zdobywając mistrzostwo Hiszpanii. Blaugrana uległa w półfinale Ligi Mistrzów Interowi Mediolan. W 2009 roku FC Barcelona zanotował rekordowy budżet w historii klubu, wynoszący 405 milionów euro. Sezon 2010/2011 Barcelona obroniła Superpuchar Hiszpanii pokonując w dwumeczu Sevillę FC (w pierwszym meczu ulegając na Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán 3:1 i w drugim zwyciężając na Camp Nou 4:0). Do klubu przybyło kilku nowych zawodników, pierwszym z nich był David Villa, który przybył z Valencii za sumę 40 milionów euro. Adriano z Sevillii za 9,5 mln euro oraz Javier Mascherano za 22 mln euro z Liverpoolu. Z zespołem, za porozumieniem obu stron, kontrakty rozwiązali Thierry Henry i Rafael Márquez, przechodząc do New York Red Bulls. Yaya Touré odszedł do Manchesteru City za rekordową dla klubu sumę 36 milionów euro. Zlatan Ibrahimović został wypożyczony do AC Milan na zasadzie rocznego wypożyczenia z opcją wykupu za 24 mln euro. Dmytro Czyhrynski został sprzedany do Szachtara Donieck. Alaksandr Hlebzostał wypożyczony do Birmingham. Martín Cáceres został wypożyczony do Sevillii. Joan Laporta zakończył 5-letnią kadencję jako prezydent klubu, zastąpił go Sandro Rosell. W sezonie 2010/11 kibice byli świadkami aż 4 El Clásico w ciągu 18 dni. 29 listopada 2010 roku FC Barcelona obchodziła 111 rocznicę założenia klubu. Na uczczenie tej uroczystości FC Barcelona zagrała mecz ligowy z odwiecznym rywalem Realem Madryt wygrywając 5:0. 11 maja 2011 Barcelona zapewniła sobie trzeci z rzędu tytuł Mistrza Hiszpanii. Finał Ligi Mistrzów 2010/2011 Dla Barcelony: Pedro 27', Messi 54', Villa 69' Dla Manchesteru: Rooney 34' Sezon 2011/2012 W sezonie 2011/12 Barcelona sprowadziła Cesca Fàbregasa, Alexisa Sáncheza oraz Ibrahima Afellaya. Z klubu natomiast odeszli między innymi Zlatan Ibrahimovic, Gabriel Milito i Bojan Krkić. Zespół odniósł zwycięstwo w Pucharze Króla ogrywając 3:0 Athletic Bilbao. Ponadto zwyciężył w Superpucharze Hiszpanii, gdzie w dwumeczu ograł Real Madryt. W Superpucharze Europy FC Barcelona spotkała się z FC Porto. Na stadionie Stade Louis II w Monako zespół Blaugrany pokonał Smoków 2:0 po golach Lea Messiego iCesca Fàbregasa. W Klubowych Mistrzostwach Świata Barça w finale zmierzyła się z Santosem, gdzie zwyciężyła 4:0. W lidze hiszpańskiej zajęła drugie miejsce, tracąc dziewięć punktów do lidera – Realu Madryt. Ligę Mistrzów Blaugrana odpadła w półfinale, przegrywając z późniejszym triumfatorem rozgrywek, Chelsea F.C., 2:3. W sezonie 2011/12 FC Barcelona łącznie zdobyła cztery trofea. Po zakończeniu sezonu ze stanowiska trenera odszedł Josep Guardiola, a na jego następcę wybrano byłego asystenta Tita Vilanovę. Sezon 2012/2013 Po zdobyciu przez reprezentację Hiszpanii tytułu mistrza Europy 2012 szeregi Dumy Katalonii zasilił obrońca Valencii Jordi Alba. Ponadto sprowadzono Aleksa Songa z Arsenalu. Z klubu odszedł Seydou Keita, a wypożyczeni zostali: Ibrahim Afellay, Andreu Fontàs i Isaac Cuenca. Przez drugą cześć sezonu zespół prowadził asystent Jordi Roura, ponieważ u Tita Vilanovy stwierdzono nawrót choroby nowotworowej, z którą walczył w USA. W Pucharze Króla zespół Barcelony dotarł do półfinału, gdzie uległ Realowi Madryt 2:4. W superpucharze Hiszpanii Blaugrana również została pokonana przez Real Madryt. Znacznie lepiej Katalończykom poszło w La Lidze, gdzie po zakończeniu rundy jesiennej wszystko było już przesądzone. Ostatecznie FC Barcelona zdobył tytuł z piętnastopunktową przewagą nad Królewskimi, zdobywając 100 punktów i tym samym wyrównując rekord. Ligę Mistrzów zespół zakończył w półfinale, przegrywając w dwumeczu z Bayernem Monachium 0:7. Po sześcioletniej przerwie Barça zdobyła Puchar Katalonii, występując rezerwami przeciwko Espanyolowi, który pokonał w rzutach karnych. Sezon 2013/2014 W lipcu 2013 roku do klubu za 57 mln euro został sprowadzony Neymar. Barwy Blaugrany na Atlético Madryt zamienił David Villa, ponieważ po półrocznej kontuzji nie znalazło się dla niego miejsce w składzie. Hiszpan grał niewiele spotkań. Ponadto klub opuścił Éric Abidal, z którym nie przedłużono kontraktu. 1 czerwca odbyło się oficjalne pożegnanie Abidala, na którym wręczono mu pamiątkową koszulkę Barcelony. Dodatkowo z zespołem rozstał się Thiago Alcântara, który za 25 mln euro przeniósł się do Bayernu Monachium. 19 lipca podczas konferencji prasowej ogłoszono, że Tito Vilanova odchodzi ze stanowiska, ponieważ znów nawróciła mu się choroba nowotworowa i jej leczenie nie pozwoli mu w dalszym prowadzeniu zespołu]. W wyniku odejścia Tito Vilanovy FC Barcelona przesunęła towarzyski mecz z Lechią Gdańsk. Tymczasowym trenerem klubu został były asystent Hiszpana Jordi Roura, który poprowadził zespół w towarzyskim meczu przeciwko Bayernowi Monachium. Spotkanie zakończyło się porażką 0:2. 23 lipca ogłoszono nowego trenera zespołu. Został nim Argentyńczyk Gerardo Martino. Trzy dni później odbyła się jego pierwsza oficjalna konferencja prasowa w roli trenera Barçy, a 27 lipca – pierwszy mecz towarzyski pod wodzą Argentyńczyka, w którym FC Barcelona pokonałVålerengę 7:0. Przełożony mecz z Lechią Gdańsk odbył się 30 lipca 2013 roku na PGE Arenie. Barça zremisowała z polską drużyną 2:2. W roli menadżera zespołu wystąpił Hiszpan Jordi Roura, ponieważ trener Martino postanowił zostać w stolicy Katalonii i popracować z piłkarzami, którzy wrócili z przedłużonych urlopów po Pucharze Konfederacji]. Kilkanaście dni później Barcelona zdobyłatrofeum Joana Gampera, gromiąc w spotkaniu 8:0 brazylijski Santos. Tym razem na ławce trenerskiej zasiadł Argentyńczyk. Kolejnym etapem przygotowującym do sezonu było tournée po Azji. W pierwszym spotkaniu zespół Barçy rozgromił 7:1 reprezentację Tajlandii. W kolejnym meczu Barcelona pewnie wygrała 3:1 z reprezentacją Malezji. W sierpniu Barcelona wywalczyła superpuchar Hiszpanii pokonując w dwumeczu Atlético Madryt. W kwietniu 2014 FIFA ukarała klub, nakładając zakaz transferowy na najbliższe dwa okna. Powodem było złamanie przepisów dotyczących pozyskiwania zawodników poniżej 18 roku życia. Ale w dniu 23 kwietnia kara została zawieszona. Gerardo Martino na konferencji prasowej po meczu ligowym z Atlético Madryt poinformował, że na mocy porozumienia z klubem nie jest już trenerem Barcelony. Niespodziewanie sezon 2013/14 okazał się fatalnym dla klubu. Barcelona zakończyła go z zaledwie tylkosuperpucharem Hiszpanii na koncie. 15 maja 2014 roku Carles Puyol na specjalne zwołanej konferencji prasowej ogłosił iż kończy karierę piłkarską. W maju 2014 roku buty na kołek zawiesił też José Manuel Pinto. Sezon 2014/2015 19 maja 2014 roku klub poinformował, że w sezonie 2014/15 nowym szkoleniowcem "Blaugrany" zostanie Luis Enrique. Były gracz Barçy podpisał z klubem dwuletni kontrakt. Ponadto tego samego dnia klub potwierdził zakup nowego bramkarza – Marca-André ter Stegena. Kilkanaście dni później ogłoszono, że z "Dumą Katolonii" kontrakt podpisze Ivan Rakitić. Barça zapłaciła za niego Sevilli 20 milionów euro. Chorwacki pomocnik miał zastąpić Cesca Fàbregasa, który przeniósł się do londyńskiejChelsea. 25 czerwca 2014 roku Barcelona dokonała kolejnego wzmocnienia. Z klubem czteroletni kontrakt podpisał Chilijczyk Claudio Bravo. Real Sociedad otrzymał za niego 12 milionów euro. Do pierwszego zespołu została włączona czwórka graczy Barçy B. Należeli do nich Jordi Masip, Gerard Deulofeu, Denis Suárez oraz Rafael Alcântara. 9 lipca klub poinformował o odejściu Jonathana dos Santosa do Villarealu za kwotę 2 mln euro. Dzień później rozwiązano kontrakt z Isaakiem Cuencą. 11 lipca 2014 roku na Camp Nou został sprowadzony Luis Suárez za sumę 81 mln euro. Miał on zastąpić Alexisa Sancheza, który przeniósł się do Arsenalu. Tego samego dnia FC Barcelona poinformowała również o odejściu z zespołu Oiera. Bramkarz przeniósł się do Granady. Pod koniec lipca do zespołu dołączył francuski obrońca Jérémy Mathieu, który podpisał czteroletni kontrakt. Valencia otrzymała za niego od "Dumy Katalonii" 20 mln euro. 8 sierpnia 2014 klub ogłosił pozyskanie belgijskiego obrońcy Arsenalu Thomasa Vermaelena. OpróczDenis Suáreza nieoczekiwanie szeregi Sevilli zasilił w ramach wypożyczenia Gerard Deulofeu. Symbole i Barwy Herb Tarcza herbowa klubu posiada, popularny w XVI-wiecznej Europie, kształt dzbana. Jest to tarcza trójdzielna, gdzie dwa górne pola przedstawiają krzyż świętego Jerzego i barwy Katalonii, co nawiązuje do godła Barcelony, zaś w polu dolnym widnieje piłka na tle czterech granatowych i trzech bordowych pasów – barw klubowych. Pola górne od dolnego oddziela żółty pas, na którym widnieją inicjały klubu – FCB. Istnieją trzy legendy związane z kształtem tarczy. Pierwsza z nich głosi, że Joan Gamper wzorował się na herbach klubów szwajcarskich. Druga wersja mówi o konkursie, jaki rozpisano wśród kibiców, a rysunek kartusza dostarczył anonimowy fan. Trzecia podaje, iż wygląd herbu opracowali pierwsi członkowie klubu wraz z założycielami, ale kształt tarczy to pomysł Gampera. Pierwszą wersją była odznaka Barcelony z koroną i nietoperzem. Kilka lat później dodano dębowo-palmowy wieniec sławy na tle prostokątnego dwudzielnego, granatowo-żółtego pola, a następnie obwiedziono go okrągłą obwódką z rokiem założenia klubu i jego nazwą. Po tym jak w 1908 roku Joan Gamper uratował Klub z tarapatów finansowych postanowiono odświeżyć herb, stworzyć coś całkiem nowego. Wśród sympatyków Klubu ogłoszono konkurs na nowy wygląd herbu, a swoją wizję mógł przedstawić każdy. Zwycięskim projektem okazał się pomysł Carlesa Comamali, który grał dla Barcelony w latach 1903-12, poza tym studiował medycynę i był artystą. Comamala przedstawił następującą wizję herbu: figura w kształcie wazy, w której dwóch górnych polach znajdują się krzyż świętego Jerzego (patrona Katalonii) i flaga Katalonii. Środek herbu przecina poziomy złoty pas, na który widnieją inicjały Klubu. W dolnej części znajduje się pole w kolorach bordowo-granatowych, a na jego środku widnieje piłka. Na wersji herbu, która utrzymała się po dziś dzień widzimy poszanowanie piłkarskich tradycji oraz przywiązanie do miasta i narodowości. Od zmiany herbu w 1910 roku następowały jedynie kosmetyczne poprawki. W 1936 zmieniono kształt skrzydełek, zmianie uległ także pas, na którym widoczne były inicjały – na kolor czarny. Żółte pasy dzielące zostały zlikwidowane. Pojawiła się także nowa piłka, na wzór tej, którą rozgrywano mecze w Primera División. Gdy w Hiszpanii zakończyła się wojna domowa, logo uległo kolejnej modyfikacji, co nastąpiło pod naciskiem faszystowskiego rządu. Usunięto dwa z czterech pasów, symbolizujących flagę regionu. Zmianie uległ także kolor pasa – z czarnego na żółty, na której znajdowały się nowej, bardziej hiszpańsko brzmiącej nazwy klubu C.F.B. W 1946, zmieniono ułożenie skrzydełek i do monogramu dodano de z napisem znajdującym się na zmienionym, białym tle. Kolor piłki zmieniono na czerwony. Czternaście lat później znikł jednak przyimek de, zmieniono również tło pasa na żółty. Ten projekt emblematu utrzymał się do 1974. Na siedemdziesięciolecie klubu przywrócono dawne inicjały, które zostały umieszczone na białym tle. Zmieniono nieznacznie kształt skrzydełek. W 1975 zmieniono po raz kolejny pas, na kolor żółty. Ów pas po raz pierwszy połączono z żółtym obramowaniem. Ostatni projekt przyjęto 28 sierpnia 2002, a przedstawił go Claret Serrahim. Liczba zakończeń na skrzydełkach została zredukowana do jednego, z monogramu usunięto kropki – teraz widnieje napis FCB. Także piłka znajdująca się w dolnej części herbu zmieniła barwę na żółtą. Stroje W sezonie 2006/2007 po raz pierwszy w ponad 107 letniej historii klubu FC Barcelona pojawia się logo na koszulce. Od roku 2006 FC Barcelona będzie sponsorować fundację charytatywną UNICEF. Barca co roku będzie przekazywała 1,5 mln euro na konto UNICEF. Od sezonu 2011/12 Barcelona ma pierwszego w historii sponsora. Jest nim Qatar Foundation. Co roku będzie przekazywał 40 mln euro na mocy 5-letniego kontraktu. Napis Qatar Foundation będzie z przodu koszulki Barcelony, natomiast UNICEF z tyłu. Od sezonu 2013/14 na koszulkach pojawił się nowy sponsor Qatar Airways. 12 grudnia 2013 ogłoszono, iż Intel będzie nowym sponsorem klubu. Współpraca z klubem z Camp Nou będzie trwała do 2016 roku, a za każdy rok klub będzie otrzymywał 5 milionów euro. Logo firmy zostało umieszczone na wewnętrznej stronie koszulki i jest widoczne tylko po podniesieniu przez zawodnika koszulki. Hymn Obecny hymn FC Barcelona – Cant del Barça ''(pl. Pieśń Barcy) – powstał 27 listopada 1974 z okazji obchodów siedemdziesiątej piątej rocznicy założenia klubu. Muzykę skomponował Manuel Valls Gorina, natomiast słowa napisali: Jaume Picas oraz Josep Maria Espinàs i Massip. Zapis nutowy zachował się do dnia dzisiejszego. Wcześniej hymnem był utwór napisany przez Capdevilę i Rafaela Folcha. Wtedy wykonawcą podkładu muzycznego był Enric Morera. Wykonano też hymn z okazji obchodów stulecia. Słowa napisał Ramón Solsona, a pieśń wykonał Antoni Ros-Marbá. '''Cant del Barça w języku katalońskim' Tot el camp, és un clam som la gent blaugrana, Tant se val d'on venim si del sud o del nord ara estem d'acord, ara estem d'acord, una bandera ens agermana. Blaugrana al vent, un crit valent tenim un nom, el sap tothom: Barça , Barça, Baaarça! Jugadors, seguidors, tots units fem força. Son molt anys plens d'afanys, son molts gols que hem cridat i s'ha demostrat, i s'ha demostrat, que mai ningu no ens podrà torcer Blau-grana al vent, un crit valent tenim un nom, el sap tothom Barça, Barça, Baaarça! Cant del Barça w języku polskim Cały stadion Podnosi krzyk Jesteśmy czerwono-niebiescy Nieważne skąd jesteśmy Czy to północ, czy południe Ale, jesteśmy zgodni, jesteśmy zgodni Gdyż łączy nas flaga Czerwono-niebiescy niosą na wietrze Bojowy krzyk Nazywamy się, każdy wie jak Barça, Barça, Baaarça! Zawodnicy i kibice Razem jesteśmy silni Przez te wszystkie lata Pełne wysiłku i poświęceń Strzeliliśmy wiele goli I pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy niezwyciężeni Czerwono-niebiescy niosą na wietrze Bojowy krzyk Nazywamy się, każdy wie jak Barça, Barça, Baaarça! Rekordy Klubowe * Najwyższa wygrana w historii w meczu o stawkę: FC Barcelona – Gimnàstic Tarragona 18:0 (Puchar Alfonso Macaya, 17 marca 1901) oraz 10:1 z tym samym przeciwnikiem, w lidze w sezonie 1949/1950. * Najwyższa porażka w historii: Athletic Bilbao – FC Barcelona 12:1 (1930/1931). * 120 000 kibiców przybyło na stadion obejrzeć pierwszy mecz w ćwierćfinale Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Juventusowi, dnia 5 marca 1986. * FC Barcelona od momentu założenia Primera División, czyli od 1929 r. nieprzerwanie gra w najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej Hiszpanii. * Drużyna z Camp Nou na arenie międzynarodowej startuje nieprzerwanie od początku powstania europejskich pucharów. Żadna inna drużyna nie może pochwalić się takim osiągnięciem. * FC Barcelona triumfowała czterokrotnie w Pucharze Zdobywców Pucharów, jest to rekord rozgrywek. * Najwięcej bramek dla klubu strzelił Lionel Messi (371). * Najwięcej bramek w lidze strzelił dla klubu Lionel Messi. * Jeśli chodzi o pucharowych strzelców, w klasyfikacji prowadzi Messi, który ma na koncie 74 bramki. Za nim plasują się Rivaldo (31), Evaristo (27) i Luis Enrique (27). * Najwięcej spotkań w barwach FC Barcelona rozegrał Xavi Hernandez. * Najdłużej pracującym trenerem był Johan Cruijff (8 sezonów), (w latach 1988-1996). * Najmłodszym piłkarzem, który wystąpił w barwach pierwszej drużyny jest Paulino Alcántara. * Najmłodszym piłkarzem, który wystąpił w europejskich pucharach jest Bojan Krkić. * Najwięcej zdobytych punktów w lidze: 100 (2012/2013), (w lidze występowało 20 zespołów). * Najwięcej zdobytych goli w lidze: 105 (2008/2009), (2012/2013). * Najmniej straconych goli w lidze: 18 (1968/1969), (w lidze grało 16 zespołów). * Najdłuższa seria bez porażki w lidze: 26 meczów (1973/1974). * Najdłuższa seria bez wygranej w lidze: 7 meczów (1965/1966, 1979/1980, 1981/1982, 1982/1983)14. * Najwyższe zwycięstwo na wyjeździe w lidze: Las Palmas – FC Barcelona 0:8 (25 października 1959) w sezonie 1959/1960i Almeria – FC Barcelona 0-8 w sezonie 2010/11. * Najwyższe zwycięstwo u siebie w europejskich pucharach: 8:0 z Apollonem Limassol – Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów – 1982. * Najwyższe zwycięstwo na wyjeździe w europejskich pucharach: 0:8 z Hapoel Beer Sheva – Puchar UEFA – 1995. * Najwyższa porażka u siebie w europejskich pucharach: 0:4 z FC Köln – 1980. * Najwyższa porażka na wyjeździe w europejskich pucharach: 0:4 z Bayern Monachium – 2013. * Najdłuższa seria zwycięstw na wyjeździe: 13 meczów, 2008/2009. * Najdłuższa seria ligowych zwycięstw na wyjeździe: 9 meczów, 2008/2009. * Najwięcej ligowych punktów w połowie sezonu ligowego: 55, 2012/2013. * Najwięcej goli strzelonych w roku kalendarzowym: 170. * Najwięcej meczów z rzędu od początku sezonu w lidze bez straconego gola - 8 (2014/15). Sponsorzy * Oficjalni sponsorzy: Nike, Coca Cola, Audi, Estrella Damm, La Caixa, Qatar Airways, Intel, Etisalat, Replay, Assistencia Sanitaria, Gatorade, Allianz, EA Sports, Panasonic, Maurice Lacroix, Black & Decker, Beko * Oficjalni zaopatrzeniowcy: ASC, RACC, FujiFilm, Hitachi, Frosties, Efecsa Endesa * Oficjalni współpracownicy: Artyplan, Cap Gemini, Autopullman Padrós, Atesa, Sacoor, Les Glories * Patroni medialni: Mundo Deportivo, EL 9, kataloński dziennik Sport * Sponsorzy sportowi: Alusport, Serveto, Llet Nostra * 2 lutego 2012 FC Barcelona podpisała umowę o współpracę z firmą kosmetyczną Rexona. Barcelona została partnerem Rexony w Ameryce Środkowej, Ekwadorze, Kolumbiii Wenezueli. Klub jest zobowiązany do promocji marki i uczestniczenia w reklamach, a zawodnicy pierwszego składu będą musieli brać w nich udział. Umowa działa też w drugą stronę, Rexona będzie mogła promować się podczas wydarzeń związanych z klubem. Kategoria:Kluby Kategoria:Rekordy